


Letters to Unite Nations

by Platypus31



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, NCTot18 - Freeform, OT18NCT, Other, Prince Chenle, Prince Jisung, Royalty, fairytale, kingdom - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus31/pseuds/Platypus31
Summary: Chenle is not about to write a letter to the boy he is arranged to marry, asking his personal servant (and dear friend) Renjun to do it, with the wager that he gets more time and material to practice his art.Jisung is not ready to step into the perfectly construction future his parents have planned for him, making his serving boy (and bestest friend) Jaemin write it instead.And the (long ass) ride and relationships of the people around them, as their world's are brought together.Based off: (sorry idk how to link, but check out original prompt)https://twitter.com/injeolmini/status/1047693601705082882





	1. The Zhong Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!! So this is my first ever fic yay!  
> I've kinda create a whole world here and wanted to included all the members, so beware the is not entirely renmin focused, but a bit of everyone. So I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I really don't know how to summarise so: //or// alternatively:
> 
> \- Maknaes on top  
> \- Markhyuck get your shit together, this fic isn't supposed to be remotely centred around you, but I can't help it  
> \- Jaemin you can't fall in love with someone from their drawing alone  
> \- Doyoung, there are more things to life than what Jeno is up to  
> \- In this house everyone loves and adores Dong Sicheng  
> \- Who gave Johnny a sword? Is that safe?  
> \- Taeyong loves cooking! and Cats!  
> \- Kun lives and breathes magic even in this fic, and what about it?

"Is this a joke?" Chenle asked, his head falling back and his gaze fixing on the stone ceiling above him. He hated that he knew what his father had said was nothing closer to the truth. For one, his father was a practical man, never seeing the point of beating around the bush. He was a man of tactics, reason and compassion, especially when it came to the citizens of his beloved Kingdom. Unfortunately for Chenle, this did not seem to extend to him today, as reason held absolutely no part of this conversation.

"Of course not. You will thank me for this, it will be a good experience, haven't you always wanted to have a pen-pal of sorts?" the King responded.

Chenle breathed out slowly, dropping his head to meet his father in the eyes. "And then you expect me to marry this 'pen-pal'," he motioned with air-quotations.

"Chenle, I know you don't view this as ideal, but it was my idea to allow for you two to become accustomed to each other, learn of each other interests, so it won't be unnatural or forced when the big day come, ay?" The king's sympathy evident as he offered a smile.

"That doesn't change the fact that this is an arrange marriage! You want me to marry someone I don't know! I thought you were better than this and I'm surprised you ever thought I would agree to this."

"Now see, that's why it's such a great idea, because you won't be strangers anymore." A blunt edge cutting though the smile, patience deteriorating, as his son did not reciprocate his enthusiasm.

"Father."

"Chenle, you will go, and you will write that letter to the lovely dear boy from the Park Kingdom and you will write it today. There is no point in arguing with me, this is final. You may go."

On cue, the two guards standing at the back of the room each pulled a brass handle, opening the large, thick and heavily engraved doors that led out to the main hallway. Chenle, mouth slightly ajar chomped his jaw shut, bowed ninety degrees before turning and leaving the room.

*

 

It was a few hours later in the early afternoon when Chenle finally returned to his room. Like always, there were two guards stationed at his outside door. Upon seeing him approach, their staff's which were crossed across each other forming an 'X' over his door swang back up into a straight positon by their sides. Beyond what he and his friends referred to as the outer-door, lay a 5-metre hall, with a long table and chair up against the right stone wall. Cold, grey, boring stone like everything else in this castle. At the end of the short hall another door sat, and it was this door that Chenle burst though, ditching his princely etiquette by breaking into a run and collapsing on his bed, very nearly smashing Renjun in the face with the wooden door on the way in.

"Can you go and get me some pieces of parchment and more ink." Chenle whined into the covers of his duvet.

"I can," Renjun said, warily inching towards the younger boy on his great, king-sized, four-post bed, "But, why would you like more parchment?"

"I think you know why," Chenle retorted, "I know how fast a good rumour can spread around this castle, especially one so big like this. Especially when it involves me."

"Ah. I see. So, it is true? But what on earth has me getting more parchment got to do with your future relationship status?"

"Wahh!?" Chenle finally pulled his head off the bed, turning to look at Renjun, "Don't say it like that! Oh, don't even mention it, this is ridiculous, he's ridiculous!"

"Well, you've always said you wished you had enough freedom to date, at least now you know someone has your father's approval."

"Please don't you start, this is uncalled for, I could have you fired you know."

"Much good that would do you." Renjun cracked a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed now and ruffling the younger's hair, "Plus, Hyuck would say something even worst." At that Chenle fell back down, leaning his head into Renjun's shoulder.

"I already bumped into him walking back through the courtyard and the first thing he said was ' _is it real? Truly? This is hilarious, can't believe the King set you up before Junnie and I could get to it_ ', then he even shouted back at me when he was on the other side of the yard asking if he could be the ring-bearer, ' _Oh! Or, how cute, can I be there when you pop-the-question_ ' yuck, no way."

"Horrible Hyuck, and did you give it right back?" Renjun could feel the smile through his shirt as Chenle mumbled, "Yeah. I shouted back, sure, as long as I could watch when he elaborately proposes to Mark, and Mark still doesn't realise what's going on."

"That's my boy." Renjun cooed.

"Humph, mum wouldn't have let this happen." He eventually said, smile fading.

"I'd better go get that paper now, shouldn't I?" Renjun said, giving Chenle a quick hug before leaving.

 

It was only when he was returning to the room with sheets and ink in hand that he realised he still didn't know what the young prince intended to do with them, _he's surely not writing his wedding vows yet is he?_

*

 

They were coming into autumn and the long summer days were starting to go, as was evident by the low sun, just above the mountains to the west in the late afternoon hours. Renjun sat on a long bench at the dining table in Chenle's large bedroom chambers, light casting through the tall window behind him. He had just come in from the small balcony, on the third and top-most level of this end of the castle. He gazed down at his illustration. The castle sat at the top of the hill which made the room seem a lot higher than it really was, as well as giving a fantastic view of the surrounding landscape for miles around. Directly off in the distance you could just see the ocean, that was Renjun's favourite part during the day, the stars being his favourite part when night fell.

Across the room was Chenle's wardrobe and a small desk with a single chair, to the right Chenle's bed, heavy maroon drapes hanging from the high four-post frame; and to the left sat a massive fireplace, with a coffee table, two velvet covered chairs on either side and a small sofa in the middle. The sofa was very close to the table, in fact if you were to sit in the dining chair across from Renjun, with its cushioned seat and delicately engraved armrest you'd almost always bang it into the couch when going to sit down. This being one of the reason why Renjun always sat on the window side, with the long bench he could cross his legs on and spread out; much better he thought that being confined in one of the three designated seat spaces across from him, when he happily took up two spots on his own side.

Across, in the corner of the room, just past the desk, just by the fire place, was a door to the Prince's extremely large, personal bathroom. A bathroom which Hyuck came out of, dragging a large metal tub on the ground behind him.

"As much as I love being able to do your laundry up here in your own room," Donghyuck huffed to Chenle who was lying on his bed with a book in hand, "This is too much for me carry down to hang up in the drying room by myself. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some help."  
As he spoke those last words, the door opened and a guard, dressed head to toe in metal armour stepped into the room.

"Hyuck asking for help? That's new." Said Mark, as he took off his helmet and placed it on the floor by the door, his hair was slightly wet and stuck to his forehead, but his hand quickly came up and shook it about, his attempt at styling it, it seemed.

"You want _me_ to carry that down with you?" Chenle said bemused, as Mark took off the lowest part of his metal armour, exposing his brown boots and pants, leaving the metal mesh-like mail, and his chest pieces on; which was more of the usual attire for the guards-men, he was only fully decked in gear today because he probably had some sort of training earlier. _He had his monthly swordsman test against the head guard Johnny,_ Hyuck thought, _wonder how he went?_  
Out loud he sighed, "No, I wasn't asking you, _Your Highness_ , unless you're offering? I meant can I take Renjun away, since he's so busy with the oh-so-important drawing he's doing for you."

"It is very important actually." Renjun said, as Mark placed his unneeded gear on the table in the hall just outside the inner-door.

"He is just getting around to the actual writing part, which is indeed very important, so no, you can't take Jun. Why don't you take Mark with you?"

"I can help." Mark confirmed, entering the room again and heading over to look at Renjun's drawing. Renjun smiled, his artworks always made Mark happy, and his awe was more than enough reward for the expensive materials Renjun bought, if he wasn't using the supplies Chenle constantly took for him from the castle that is.

"I can't bring him down to the cleaning quarters, the other maids don't want a loud clanking armoured guard around!" Hyuck retaliated. Mark frowned at the younger boy, "It's not that loud, especially if I walk with my arms out like this." He demonstrated.

Chenle cackled, his laugh a little too uncomfortably high-pitched as he leaped off the bed and over to Mark. Swinging his hand under the metal breast plate, he found the bucket and undid it. He'd unfortunately been forced into wearing his own on many occasions, apparently swordsmanship was a vital quality in a young Prince. He didn't hate it completely as he got to spend time with Johnny, but he really did prefer the lovable character when he was out of uniform and there to give a warm hug as opposed to when he looked like a giant coming at Chenle with a sharp, sharp object; _Goodness did he wish they could go back to using the wooden sticks._

Chenle then went for the belt with its sheathed sword next, ignoring Mark's protest of ' _still being on duty_ ', and ' _what if someone came in now to attack the Prince and he would have failed his job_ '. Last was the heavy mail, which Mark himself pulled over his head, quickly giving in to Chenle's demands, though it didn't stop him whining.

Hyuck who was laughing before at Chenle undressing Mark had grown quiet. It just occurred to him that he'd never seen Mark without his guard's uniform on and the boy who stood in a plain, long-sleeved white shirt and brown pants and boots was a lot slimmer and gentler than he had ever known or dare say imagined.  
He looked like one of the kind stable boys, dressed so plainly like he was, and not that it had ever stopped Hyuck tormenting his elder, but Mark did look far less intimidating, quite the contrary, he appeared almost naïvely vulnerable, soft. Hyuck blushed, leaning down to grab the handle on one side of the large mental tub and hiding his face, "Well c'mon now then, we don't have all day."

"Oh, right okay. Chenle please don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed before I get back, I'll be in so much trouble."

"Glad to see that's your main concern, hurry along now." Chenle said, stepping over the pile of armour on the floor to have a quick peek at Renjun's drawing.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet_ , Renjun thought as the door shut behind the two exiting boys. Now, putting quill to paper he finally began to write.

*

 

Renjun concluded that the broken serenity with the return of the arguing Mark and Donghyuck was a sign to end his letter. In the time they were gone, he had gotten a bit carried away, he now thought in hindsight. Chenle had suggested he mention his hobbies and what interested him in the world, what ' _got him out of bed in the morning_ ' the dramatic boy proposed, which was met with a roll of the eyes and ' _You, I have to wake up at ungodly hours mostly because of you._ '.

However, he did follow the young Prince's advice, going overboard, mentioning his love of the stars, and his favourite constellations; how the end of summer meant one of his favourite constellation, Pegasus, would be in spectacular view overhead. He described the castle, in which he had lived for so many years, leaving out the parts that his room was barely the size of the real Prince's bathroom and was share with another serving boy, but close friend Donghyuck. Still he wrote with great detail and sentiment like he would any other home, for this was the realest home he ever had, hardly remembering the small cottage he lived in when he was young. He had even gone so far as to mention his favourite jam tarts made in the royal kitchen by the head chef Taeyong, who absolutely adored the Prince - _and his maids, who he secretly spoiled with delicacies fit for lords and royals_ \- but Renjun conveniently left that side note out.

Happy with the letter he folded it up, going to place it on Chenle's desk, as it still required the royal, red wax seal, which he left for Chenle who had claimed it was the 'fun' part of writing letters and insisted on doing it. Not to mention unless Renjun planned on committing treason, was not allowed to use the royal seal, a tiny detail Chenle had almost left out.

Renjun snapped back to reality when Mark pleaded again, it seemed like a more serious argument than usual, he frowned at the two boys standing off.  
"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well what did you mean by it? Because it sounded pretty degrading to me, Minhyung." Donghyuck steamed, referring to mark by his formal name.

"It's not that I don't respect what you do, because I know it's really hard work, I just don't want to be a servant, and I was offended-"

Hyuck cut in before he could finish, "Are you being sarcastic? Sure sounds like you're looking down on me. Uh, on us, right Junnie, back me up."

Renjun was content with watching on like Chenle, whose book was now placed to the side as his frowned gaze switched back and forth between the two. They didn't even know what the matter was yet.

"I think you should let Mark finish what he was saying, I don't even know what happened." Renjun said.

"Well, you'll sure be on my side if you hear the whole story, so basically Mark is sulking because he doesn't want to be a serving-boy and thinks he's better than us with his shining armour and he's probably even embarrassed to be around us and he's going to go shoot some targets with his cool new bow he's learning how to use because he's sad big boy Lucas thinks he's a no good little servant like me."

Mark looked completely shattered at Donghyuck's rambling, standing there silently, with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar. Chenle and Renjun could now see that Mark obviously meant no harm but had struck sore spot, as they both spoke over each other to try and remediate the situation.  
"I think there's a bit of misunderstanding-"  
"I'm sure Lucas didn't mean any harm-"

"You don't understand, he's ashamed to even be seen with me!" Hyuck responded, walking over to start the fire, shoulders still tense.

"How could you say that?" Mark could barely whisper.

"Alright!" Chenle said with such authority, Renjun was glad he was taking charge, "What did Lucas really say?"

Hyuck seemed happy to continue talking, as he kneeled in front of fire pit, keeping his hands busy seemed to have already softened the heated tone he had used earlier, "We walked past Lucas with the laundry and he said 'what a match' and couldn't stop giggling and then Mark was all sulky at Lucas thinking he was a good match as a maid."

"That's it?" Chenle got out before Mark found his voice again, "I didn't mean anything bad about what you do! It's just I try and train really hard and sometimes I don't feel worthy of being a royal guard, you know? Like I don't deserve the opportunity, and Lucas is my best friend and closest rival in practice and it hurt that he was laughing at me…" he trailed off at the end.

It was silent for a moment as even Hyuck digested the honest response, before he mumbled without turning around, "I thought I was your best friend."

With that, he lit a match and placed it into the well organised kindling, igniting the fire. He stayed there, very close, taking in the warmth. Renjun patted Mark on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper that Hyuck would come around and Renjun himself didn't take anything personally. Chenle guided Mark out the inner-door to where he had placed the rest of the older boy's armour on the long table, "Look! I stayed alive, so you did a great job! I couldn't ask for a better protector, don't ever forget that." Now stood in the hall he glanced back at the door, "You know he'll be fine in the morning."

"This was a bad one, though. I could hardly keep up with him on the way back here, I can't remember the last time he was seriously mad at me." Mark pouted as he gathered up his belongings. Chenle gave a sad smile, he couldn't help but feel it was the elder that needed protecting now, not the other way around.

"It'll be alright soon, give it a couple days and this will all be forgotten, you know that. Have a good evening Mark, night night!" Chenle held his hand up high until Mark met it with his own, the high-five trying to convince them nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Hyuck had shuffled back from the fire a bit, it's main purpose now was to provide light as the cool nights were still weeks away; in fact, Renjun had just closed the balcony door as the refreshing breezes became a tad too chilly. Chenle was just about to ask if the other two were ready for dinner, most night he ate dinner in his room with them or at a high kitchen-side bench in the corner of the royal kitchen, these informal meals were by far his favourite. On weekends or special occasions however, he ate with his father, but apart from their daily morning chats, the King was a busy man. The question that lay on Chenle's lips never emerged as he stared at the set of traditional attire that Renjun was laying out on his bed.  
"What's this?"

"You are required to dine in the great hall with your father tonight, there are guests." Renjun said as he pat down a sleek pair of black pants.

"No! This isn't fair, I just want an easy meal and to stay in my room. Oh, that's right! I knew it had been too quiet, everyone's visiting now that autumn has come back around."

Hyuck continued to sit quietly by the fire so Renjun spoke, "Yes and I believe it will be fairly busy around the castle right into winter and the Fair."

"Why does everyone have to stay the whole time. They need to choose one, either come for the Mid-Autumn Festival or the annual Zhong Winter Fair. They are equally big events, no need to be here for both." Chenle huffed as he started to dress.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Kun is definitely home today and I've heard Sicheng is here too and is intended to stay all autumn as they are fixing up his manor house."

"Look who has all the gossip and news today!" Chenle glanced down the end of his room, where Hyuck was still silently lost in his own thought, "Yes that does make me feel much better actually, but I better hurry if I want to sit with them." He slipped into his boots, ran into the bathroom to quickly check himself out in the mirror and was off.

*

 

Everyone was finishing off their meals, and delicate desserts and pastries where now being served. Three large tables lay facing inwards like a 'U', where a rotation of entertainment was being provided. Currently a solo cellist played under the chatter of the large hall, a sweet tune which was a pleasant background sound to the increasingly drunken audience. Chenle, being the only child (and fully sober person) there was actually enjoying himself. With this many guest he needn't sit at the head table with his father, but down by the side, catching up with his elder cousin Kun who had returned from months of travelling.

Kun was the closest thing Chenle had to a sibling and when his mother had passed away, stepped into the role of big brother to help care for the young Prince. Kun was just in the middle of telling Chenle he would do just as good a job as the last jester act with his illusions and magic tricks. This was a hobby of Kun's that over the few months he was away, seemed to have drastically improved, at least Chenle gathered from the stories he had told over dinner. These stories were told in hushed tones as although magic was not banned in the Zhong Kingdom, it was treated with almost as much fear and mystery as the other Kingdoms as it was so rare now-a-days. A dying breed, the mages, and Kun had hinted he met someone who had taught him a few tricks.

Anyhow, their conversation was cut short when a serving girl brought up a chair between them. Confusion was only short lived as a tall, handsome man appeared; whose simple attire, nonetheless made from expensive garments, did not diminish the alluring beauty and majestic aura he possessed. As he sat, all heads returned to their positions as undoubtedly three-quarters of the dining room would have watched him leave the King's side to go and visit the young Prince, how kind hearted they would all think, that he would dedicate any of his precious time to a child, no matter how royal.

"Winwin-ge! So good to see you again! Please tell me when all eyes aren't on us later I can properly say hello with a hug?" Chenle said.

"Hm, only if no one is looking." Sicheng smiled, he was also known by his nick-name 'Winwin', which no one was truly sure where it had originated, but it was rumoured that those who were graced with his time or his presence had won the most valuable treasure, and as tales spread across the land they had called him Winwin.

"Sicheng, a pleasure as always." Kun returned a flashy smile with gorgeous teeth. His smile too could capture hearts at a glance, if only he was paying enough attention to see the reaction he caused instead of being so fixated on his books and gadgets and learnings of magic.

"Sorry I wasn't able to come down sooner. It was a bit hard to shake off that old bachelor up there sitting on the other side of me. I think he's had too much to drink, he offered me his daughter's hand in marriage only to remember she's been married for 2 years now and has a child."

"Oh." Chenle frown, but it was not uncommon for Sicheng to be offered exquisite gifts from practically strangers. Even now, the couple beside Kun where leaning in and paying too much attention to their conversation, Sicheng sighed, it was a curse, really.

"Wǒmen yīqǐ qù sànbù. Zǒu ba." He asked, switching dialects so the couple couldn't understand, asking if they wanted to go for a walk outside together. The other two nodded in response, a happy "hǎo de" from Kun as they rose, bowed to the King and left the room, all eyes on their backs as they left.

*

 

The three boys sat at a bench, a fair bit away from the castle to stay out of the prying ears of anyone who hid in the shadows or behind closed windows in the castle. The light here was dim, the warm tones of the torches back at the castle's back exits not quite extending to them. Instead, they were left with the calm blue hues of the clear night sky, stars and moon. They were facing down the hill where just beyond a metal fence where the hill levelled off, lay a large and open grass field. This was where the Zhong Fair would be held, the grass would be greener then, and stalls would line the oval. For now though, the open space reflected the light of the moon, only every now and then small dark spots could be seen moving, what Chenle presumed where rabbits bounding about.

Chenle turned his head from the small fluffy animals to face Sicheng who was saying, "Well, do be sure to pop by and collect your present. You can come with Renjun or just tell him to come by when he's free."

"Thanks Winwin-ge, I'll be sure to tell him."

"How is the dear Renjun, I've missed him too! I can't wait to show him the real magic I can do now, he's bound to be impressed, for real! None of that fake smiling just to please me. Is he still into his drawing?" Kun asked. Before Chenle could respond, Sicheng interrupted, "Well he better still enjoy art, otherwise it'll be awkward when he opens his gift."

Chenle chuckled, "Yes, he still loves that don't worry."

"Good, but I hope he doesn't mind that I get him similar things every time I come."

"You bring the most amazing paints! Those are hard to come by here, even in the castle, but if you ever come across books on aliens, he'd like those too, he's read every astronomy book he has comes across in the library."

"Noted, thanks Lele." Sicheng said, nodding.

Chenle, who sat between his two loving companions leaned into Kun's shoulder. A small affectionate act that was an attempt to remind Kun that he didn't need to bring gifts every time he returned from his adventures. Neither did Sicheng, but with all the gifts and treasures he was showered with from admirers, it was almost his coping mechanism to spend money on the people he truly cared about.

"And you're going to leave out Mark?" Kun giggled.

Winwin's hands automatically went to his cheeks, "He's not here is he? I've had a long and stressful travel today and my pore are dirty enough as it is." The other two broke down in laughter while he continued, "Stop, I'll be happy to see him tomorrow, just not right now, and of course I have something for him! And Yukhei, even though I've only met him a couple times, and I've already given Ten his gift."

"What?" Kun had stopped laughing, "He didn't even have time to see me. When did you see him?"

"I just ran into him in the corridors, he seemed quite busy anyway, but it was just by my room, so I ducked in." Sicheng leaned out over Chenle to look Kun in the eyes, "He always has time for you, what are you on about? Now that you're back, you'll be inseparable, don't take offence or pout at me! I'm sure he can't wait to see all those rare books you've brought back, he really is good with deciphering those isn't he?"

"The best," Kun said smiling again, "he's fantastic at picking up these ancient languages, a true talent of his."

"That's why he spends all day down in the Library," Chenle spoke his thoughts, "sometimes I have to go find him because he forgets to come for my lessons."

Sicheng's tone turned serious for a moment as he addressed Kun, "You be sure to take all those magical books and what-not down to one of his secrets rooms as soon as you can Kun-ge. I know it's not strict here, but it is a very serious matter, and extremely dangerous to be found with just one of the many things you seem to have your hands on."

"I… I will, that's a good idea Win."

Chenle frowned, having only ever lived in this castle, and never going on many extended trips beside to their beachside manor, he had never experience the fear and stigma towards magic, only pure curiosity at the rare, dying tradition. "But who would steal your things? They are practically worthless you said some people gladly handed books and trinkets over to you."

"Chenle, you are too young, you weren't around when magic was practically purged, those were scary times. These people were happy for Kun to take magical evidence off their hands."

"But if they were scared to have it, why didn't they hand them over earlier? And, why would they be scared, it's not illegal?"

Kun took over now, "They cared enough to not let their family's magical belongings be handed over and destroyed. Somehow, they knew that's not what I wanted to do to them. It may not be illegal here, but still, mages are in hiding, no one openly claims to practice magic."

"Except you." Chenle said in a small voice, the others laughed.

"I trust you, but if you could refrain from telling others, that would be much appreciated." Kun ruffled the younger's hair.

Chenle remembered learning of the havoc and violence that broke out long before he was born, but it never really dawned on him that the brutality was directly related to magic and not just the corrupt knights and power at the time.

With that more solemn end to their conversation, they decided to call it a night, walking back through the castle to their respective rooms. As Chenle made it to his outer door, one of the guards was in the process of changing over, he wished goodnight to Yang-yang who had finished his work period; Being a junior guard, he was never assigned late night shifts. He then wished the remaining two, Xiaojun and Hendery a good night. They were fairly new in guarding Chenle's chambers, but Lucas had said good things about them and Chenle made sure to at least know all the names of the guards who had positions looking after him personally. With that, he slipped in through the door, down the short hall to his room. Stifling a yawn, he tugged at his formal wear, ready to collapse into the soft embrace of his bed.

*

 

As quietly as possible, Mark pushed the thin, bare wooden door of his small room open, in the hope to not wake his room-mate Lucas. There was a small window that was long and thin, high up on the wall as their room sat below the ground at the back of the castle; and so, looking out the window would be met with grass and the feet of those who walked by. Such was the window could only open a crack, the two-foot long dirty glass folding inwards, hinged at the bottom so water would fall in, it's only purpose to act as ventilation on hot nights. It did however let in the barest of light from the moon high up in the clear night sky, and the few lamps that sat out in the backyard. This however did not stop Mark from tripping over his own feet as he made his way over to his scant bed.

"Hey man." Came a deeper voice, as Lucas rolled away from the wall to face Mark, his feet and blanket visible in the dim light to be extending over the bed, resting on a pile of clothes atop the chest at the end of his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I know you have an early shift." Mark whispered apologetically.

"Nah, it's alright man, I was still awake anyway. Hey, what's up, are you alright buddy?" he said, squinting forward in Mark's direction.

"Oh, yeah." He breathed, "It's just Hyuck, I said some dumb stuff after you laughed at me in the hall and he took it the wrong way and he's a bit mad at me. Well, he's not exactly talking to me, so…"

"Oh no! About what I said? Ah gee, I didn't mean to screw your relationship, I thought it was beyond that."

"Huh?" Mark asked, tucking himself under the covers, "What? No, it wasn't your fault. What do you mean beyond that?"

"Well I thought you both could take it as a joke even if you are just friends."

"Lucas, dude, are we talking about the same thing? I mean today, when you said I was the perfect match being a houseman?" Mark laughed, eyes already closed, bringing the blanket up to tuck under his chin.

"No man, I meant you and Donghyuck are the perfect match." Lucas said, simple as that, and suddenly Mark was wide awake again, "Sorry?"

"Yeah man, I thought it was common knowledge you guys were a thing?" And as suddenly as that, Mark was sure he'd never be able to sleep again, his head spinning.

"But, he's mad at me." Was as he could come up with in response.

"So? Arguments happen, and like you said that could partially be my fault, sorry again about that bro. Just go bring him some flowers next time you see him, and it'll be sweet." Lucas beamed, confident in his romantic advice.

"Bring him flowers?" Mark knew exactly where to find a lovely bunch of red flowers by a creek down the hill, but still within grounds of the castle, it wasn't as far as the main surrounding city, so he wouldn't even have to wake up much earlier than usual to go collect them, he did adore everything Hyuck did and couldn't imagine life without the sharp tongued younger boy there to entertain him and liven his day, he smiled at the thought of the look on Hyuck's face if he did make the journey to get those flowers in the morning. As soon as the warmth had spread over his body the glass shattered and the chill returned.

"I don't think Hyuck thinks of me like that, I'm going to be honest I've never even thought about the possibility myself, and I'm almost glad, it's not good to dwell on something that will never happen."

Lucas signed, "You really can be oblivious, even to your own feelings, even I should have known better than to try and make a sly joke about you guys being a cute couple, when you're as much out of the loop as Hyuck."

"I'm not oblivious or out of the loop!" Mark protested, "Even if I've only just thought about how warm his hands would be to hold, or how soft his lips-"

"Alright! New enlightened Mark, I don't need to hear all of that, we should be getting some sleep now anyway."

"Okay." said Mark, before adding, "Quick question, what made you think we were already together, or ever together at all, 'cause it's never going to happen."

Lucas hummed as he rolled to lie on his back, "Well I guess it was mainly your nightly dates."

"Th-They're not dates?" Mark stuttered, making it more of a question that a statement, as if he himself wasn't certain.

"Err, yes they are. You have night shifts around the castle about five days a week and he always knows which days and where to find you, and then you walk around together, that's sounds like a nice late night walk to me, hence a date bro."

"He's just being kind, I don't know it's sort of a tradition now, he just brings up hot chocolates for us from Taeyong, or whoever else is in the kitchen."

"You said he's mad at you, yeah? So, did he come tonight?" Lucas pressed on.

"Well… yeah."

"See! What did I tell you, he's not angry at all!"

"Well he didn't talk to me the whole time," Mark huffed.

"So? He still stayed with you, walked around? Why would he do that? He's only not talking because he's stubborn. Even I know that, and we don't know each other well, he's not my biggest fan is he." As an afterthought Lucas added, "Maybe you're the reason, because I get to spend more time with you? And he's jealous?"

"Hyuckie doesn't get jealous, and he only stayed so he could take my mug and I wouldn't have to cross the castle to return it before bed."

"Sure Mark, you keep telling yourself that. Don't work your brain too hard and get some sleep now. Goodnight."

"Night Yukhei." Mark finally said, calling the elder by his other name Mark often used. He closed his eyes but was no way in a state to sleep just yet.


	2. The Park Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets a letter!
> 
> Meet (or at least name-drop) the rest of the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so because I was so slow in writing/uploading these, hair colours are all over the place ... sorry about that, I know it's not super realistic to have a serving-boy with bright pink hair too so picture it as you will

Jisung closed the middle door of his two-roomed chambers in Jaemin's face. He liked to think he was usually a well-mannered boy, with a kind heart. Along with his royal upbringing of polite etiquette, unnecessary knowledge on the history of his family and correct mannerisms to use in every situation he found himself in, Jisung strived to follow in the steps of his parents and treat everyone in the land as if they were a guest Lord in his kingdom. _His Parent's kingdom,_ he reminded himself, he was nowhere ready to be king yet, he _didn't_ want that responsibility yet. But there he stood, with his head leaning back on the door frame, an unfortunate reminder of what lay ahead in his royal duties on the other side in the hands of his serving-boy. Something he was not willing to face at this point in time, and so he reasoned locking Jaemin out, and being just a touch ungrateful was an acceptable reaction to what had been asked of him.

"Oh Jisungie! Please, you can shut me out, but you can't shut out this cutie! Your future hubby!" Jaemin squealed from beyond the wooded door.

Jisung groaned, "Would you not say that, I don't want this, why aren't you on my side! I don't pay you for this slander."

"You don't pay me at all," Jaemin said, "Your father the King does, and I believe that's why I'm on his side, but more than that I'm on the side of the lovely Prince who wrote you this sweet letter!" His voice rising with his excitement, he really couldn't resist anything sweet, weather it was delicacies from the castle's kitchen he often took claiming they were for Jisung, or charming words…. Like the ones that came from the young Zhong Kingdom's Prince.

 "Oh, would you lower your voice Jaemin," Jisung turned and opened the door, meeting the face of the slightly shorter pink-haired servant. Jaemin had been Jisung's personal attendant for a number of years now and he was one of the closest things Jisung had to a friend, or even a brother. He may have been the 'master' in their duo, but that was only an illusion as Jisung found it very hard to disobey his elder, bending over backwards to please his friend. That was why, on this occasion, he was determined not to cave, he didn't want to write to the Prince Zhong, he didn't want to grow up, and he certainly didn't want anyone looking up to him, fearing the responsibility and weight this letter held.  


 

They both sat on the large chest at the end of Jisung's bed as the parchments were shoved back under the prince's nose.

"Look at this drawing Sungie, you can't tell me you aren't already in love with him. It must be the view from his bedroom. Oh! He's so talented, I feel like I'm in the room myself." Jisung huffed as a reply, knowing better than to interrupt Jaemin's rant. "He likes jam tarts which are a speciality of the Zhong royal kitchen, well they aren't your favourites, but you can pretend to like them too and when he sends you a basket, you can give them to me!"

Jaemin carefully turned the parchment over, continuing to re-read the letter, "What really shows you he's the cutest is the way he talks about the stars! How interesting, it looks like he knows a lot about constellation, I'm sure if you ask you could learn from him. Maybe he could draw the night sky for you! Oh, how romantic..." Jaemin trailed off in thought, it was now or never Jisung supposed and took his chance.

"I'm… I'm not going to reply."

"What!?"

Jisung cleared his throat, "I said I'm not going to write a letter in return. It's bad enough that I have my life planned out for me already, I just want a bit of freedom. If I talk to him then… Then I'm one step closer to being King and having that life they've already got every detail sorted out in. I don't need that now. So… so I'm not writing him a letter."

"Chenle."

"What?"

"I think his name is Chenle, but he didn't sign off. And I respect what you want Jisung, but when the time comes, you'll be ready, and you will have freedom to make this kingdom a better place."  
  
Jisung wasn't expecting such a heartfelt reply. Jaemin had many a times comforted him through the anxieties he faced with the burden of being the prince, and when Jaemin's shoulder wasn't there to lean on he had Jeno too, for them he was eternally grateful. He leaned onto his elder’s shoulder, arm reaching around for a hug-

"But you can't _not_ respond, the poor Chenle! He poured his heart out into this letter and it'd be rude not to answer it."

"You just said-"

"I know, but he's the sweetest I just know it!" Jaemin chimed.

"And I thought I was your favourite, can I be replaced this easily?" Scoffed Jisung.

"I'll get you some spare sheets, you'll write that letter."

"Nana, no I won’t. If you think it's so great, you write the letter."

Jaemin who was in the process of standing up fell back in his seat, "You want me to write it for you, but my hand writing is horrible."

"No, not quite," Jisung was coming around to the idea blossoming in his head, "I want you to write it from you, your own personal reply! I don't want to be arranged in marriage with someone I don't know anyway so you write, see if it works out, maybe you can marry a Prince yourself, and if not, you've got a new friend."

"Um, I can't do that, really I-"

"Well either way I'm not going to do it, so you'll just have to accept that the sweet boy is not getting his much deserved letter."

"Jisung, I'll stop fooling around but for real your parents, who if I can say no treason intended, will be furious and will make you write it anyway."

"Well, looks as if it's up to you to keep the both of us out of trouble."

 

At that moment someone clad in armour was heard entering the first room of Jisung's two-chambered quarters. A moment later Jeno stuck his head in the door, holding out parchments Jaemin was about to go get.  
  
"I was visiting Doyoung in the Library anyway and I remember you mentioned dropping by for these."

Jaemin hummed thanks, taking them from the outstretched hands and heading over to sit at the small desk on the other side of the room, mumbling, "It would be rude to leave him on read."

"On read?" Jeno asked, while patting Jisung's shoulder in greeting.

"Yeah, if we read the letter and then didn't write back."

"Oh," came Jeno, "Is this about the letter from the Zhong Kingdom, was that for you?"

"Shush Jeno," Jaemin butted in, "Fine, okay, well you have to reply to this, so he said he likes going long walks by himself around the castle's garden, so what do you want to say? It sounds like their castle is so much bigger, maybe comment on that, or ask what his favourite flowers are in the garden? Or ask about the other constellations?"

 Jisung smiled, "I'm not giving you the answers, that nearly as bad as writing it myself."

"I don't feel right doing this." Jaemin pouted.

Jeno looked back and forth, "Would someone please tell me what's going on, I always miss the interesting things when I have patrols."

"Nana, would it make you feel better if I officially made you do it?” Jisung continued, ignoring Jeno, “Alright, Jaemin I order you to write a nice, small reply to your sweet, little, drawing moon-man.

" _Order me_." Jaemin quietly scoffed, but he already had pen to paper.

 

"It's like I'm invisible! Honestly this is why I visit the library for my daily attention dosage, because I sure don't get any here." Jeno sighed, shaking his head.

 

*

 By the early evening, the three boys were sat eating dinner at the small dining table in Jisung’s larger second room in his personal quarters. This room was where they usually spent their time, with its many seating options. There was of course the dining table, a comfortably spaced mahogany wooden square shape, with a single seat on each side. There was then a small double seated blue velvet sofa to one side of the small fire place, the main door to the corridor just behind.

On the opposite side, below the two grand windows in this room was a wide mattress propped high up in a wooden frame, it’s true size was hidden by the multitude of pillows and throw blankets that piled up on this far less formal looking couch.

Jaemin loved sitting on the edge of this sofa, leaning back into the soft overflowing of decorative pillows, it was known that this was his designated seat; Jisung usually claiming the exquisite blue couch and Jeno, playing into his steel-strong guard role, went for sitting as straight as he could at the dining table, unless a truly long day allowed him to cave to Jaemin’s requests for him to join in a cuddle on the mountain of cushions.

 

Another reason why Jaemin claimed this spot was because it was technically his second bed. He had on countless occasions been asked to stay in Jisung’s room with him, and so half the couch’s content would be sacrificed to the floor for Jaemin to comfortably spend the night

Tonight however, was not one of those nights, Jisung was in a fine mood, anxieties nowhere to be found. Jaemin believed in fact, that passing the letter on to him had brightened Jisung’s day due to both the negligence of a responsibility that should be his and the adrenalin from his mischievous behaviour. Jaemin believe it would do him some good, _well_ , he supposed making another friend would do him some good too, but baby-steps for the little mochi, rebellion should be a part of every young Prince’s life. At the thought, Jaemin had to restrain himself from leaning over the table and squeezing the Royal’s cheeks; Ever since they had bumped into the King walking through the halls and Jisung’s cute actions to impress his father had almost caused Jaemin to pinch his cheeks in front of the King, it was decided that he needed to learn how to hold himself back, just a little.

And so, as they finished their meals, the elder two bid Jisung a good evening and left for the night, heading back down to their sleeping quarters, though Jisung didn’t know, their day was not yet over, Jaemin needed to help clean in the kitchen before bed, and Jeno was still required for a couple more rounds of patrol before he too could hit the hay.

As they exited, Jeno was the first to speak, “So are you really pretending to be Ji and write to the Zhong Prince? I didn’t think you had it in you to pretend to be someone else Jaem, I gotta say I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I know, but he really didn't want to write back, and did you see how at ease he was? Plus, it’ll just be this one letter, it was so lovely I couldn’t help but reply.”

“Sure, but what will happen when they meet, I’m not just worried about Jisung, but you too. You can grow very attached to things, and this can’t be healthy pretending to be someone else.”

“Hey!” Jaemin nudged his shoulder into the black-haired boy, “This is coming from you, who may I remind you nearly cried when you had to return the cat that you rescued from the tree in the south yard the other month! Also, I’m not pretending to be Sungie, I actually replied from me, I even signed off as Nana.”

Jeno mumbled a pouted reply, “They neglected the cat, how did it even get so far away from home? We could have kept it here.”

“Jeno! It had a home already! Where would we have kept it? Not in our room that’s for sure, and you don't have enough time to look after it or feed it. We are not having this conversation again, that wasn’t my point when I brought this up.” Jaemin shook his head as they headed down stone steps, nearing the corridor where they’d head in different directions for the night.

“Doyoung said he wouldn’t mind taking care of it in his chamber.”

“Ha! I’m sure he said that, but the little girl was so happy to see _her_ cat, you were her hero Jeno.”

There was silence for a moment before Jeno shook off his pitiful mood, speaking clearly but still quietly, “So, you’re trying to pull a Prince now, signing off as Nana huh, that doesn't sound like Jisung at all, how can you talk about prince-y things anyway if you can’t relate.”

“It’s not supposed to sound like his name, I said it was a nick-name my friend’s call me which is true, and I didn’t talk about being a prince, I didn’t lie once, just…” Jaemin scrunched his brows in thought, “replied to what they said.”

“How poetic.” Mumbled Jeno through a smile.

 

The boys had come to an intersection in the hall, slowing to turn in opposite directions, “Catch you around, say hi to Jaehyun for me when you’re getting briefed!”

“Good night _Nana!_ Okay will do, but it’s just a standard patrol, though I might be a while, so I hope you’re asleep when I get back, see you in the morning!”

“Night Jeno.” Jaemin chuckled, jogging off towards the kitchen.

 

*

 The flickering of light from the many candles against the rows and rows of shelved books was something of beauty to Doyoung, yet his brows creased as he checked his watch for the third time that minute. He gazed up at his companion, it seemed he had drifted off again.

“Pardon?” 

"I said,” the shorter, red-headed man, the King’s personal consultant, Taeil spoke, “What do you think of this letter sending the prince is being required to do? With King Zhong’s child?”

"Oh that. It's rather pointless, but if it helps thing run smoothly that's great.” Doyoung replied.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Young romance is a wonderful thing and it will blossom better if it is build off a friendship."

"Well it's not like it will change any course of action,” Doyoung retorted, “We are still going to be visiting in a few months and they will meet then.”

“I suppose,” the elder said, “only a few months and still so much to organise, that’s why I like to be ahead of my schedule and meet now to discuss details.”

“If only certain people knew how to turn up on time,” Doyoung said, which was followed by the doors to his beautiful library being shoved open.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Taeil remarked.

"Sorry I'm late," came the man striding in, handsome as ever, as Doyoung whispered, "Devil indeed."

"We were just about to start talking about the Zhong Kingdom Winter Festival and when we should leave in late autumn.” Taeil said, getting straight into the details as always, “We will be bringing some of our own men as security for travels, but they will also be required to stay the whole three-week duration, we'll only need a few, so do you haves some men in mind? Make sure they keep up their training over the next few months and have proven themselves? It is the highest honour to be guarding the King personally.”

“I know he’s young, but Jeno will surely be accompanying the Prince, correct?” asked the head guard, Jaehyun. Doyoung managing to speak before Taeil, “Of course, that was a given! Uh, as the prince needs him.”

 “Good, he definitely continues to improve and impress me.”

Doyoung kept a straight face, conflicted in the proud knowledge that Jeno continued to excel, which did not surprize him obviously, and the fact that these achievements were earned in his vigorous training with Jaehyun himself.

 “We’ll need about ten men to accompany the King and Prince.” Taeil pushed on.

“Wow, that’s a lot more than I was expecting, I’ll be sure to keep a look out, but for sure two of my top men Yuta and Jungwoo are on the list.”

“Perfect!” Taeil wrote the names down on his clipboard, he liked hard facts and solid progress, “Are those the two you’d like to take on the journey in a few days’ time? I’ll send a letter tomorrow in advance.”

“Sure thing I’ll bring them, my best men.” Jaehyun boasted.

 “Be sure to discuss everything on Taeil’s list and get a look at the Castle’s maps so you are well equipped with your surroundings when we go.” Doyoung added.

“Right,” Taeil said taking charge again, “We will do the trip in two days with the carriages, but we’ll have to find a secure place to stay the night, as my dear friend who I was counting on offering their Manor to stay has decided to make some renovations and it is out of commission.”

“I didn’t think you’d have enough time to stay in touch with friends outside of this damn castle.” Jaehyun laughed.

“I make a special exception for this one.” Taeil said, finally taking a seat by Doyoung, where they stayed, continuing to discuss details and procedure to their upcoming, highly anticipated trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter, as most of the action takes place in Chenle's neighbourhood, but there at least everyone is now semi-introduced :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this was definitely the longest chapter (and probably the best Eee) to set it all up, but there is more to come! So thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Stay tuned, I really want to keep this up and see it through to the end, even if it takes some time, I promise to get there!


End file.
